Family Moments
by TheTenthDoctorAndConverse
Summary: This will be a collection of FanFics with the BAU acting as a familly. Rated T just in case. Please review! Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Family Moments Chapter: 1**

Disclaimer: I regret to inform you that I do not own Criminal Minds

Rossi couldn't sleep. So much had happened in the past couple days that he had to think about. He looked around the jet that was flying them back to Quantico. It was just the three of them, Rossi, Morgan, and Reid. Morgan was asleep, with his headphones, as always, perched on his head. Reid however, had a book open, but he was not reading it. He was looking out the window, deep in thought. Rossi didn't blame him. These last few days had changed his life. They had changed his views on his father, and helped him understand his childhood a bit more than he did. He now knew that his father fled to protect his values, and he couldn't live with covering up a murder. Of course, he was still angry with his father for abandoning his mother and himself. Nothing will change that, probably.

Dave Rossi had always respected Reid, since he met him. But now, that he had got a glimpse into his life and what he went through, he respected him even more. It crushed his heart to see Reid relieve his childhood at the hypnotist's. And what's bad enough, he had to go through his entire childhood relatively alone. He couldn't go to his parents. He probably never got approval from his parents. Rossi got up and sat down in the seat across from Reid.

"Hey" Reid mumbled, still looking out at the window.

"Hey. How are you doing?"

"Better, thanks." Reid said, sounding somewhat distracted.

"Hey Reid, I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job back there. I'm proud of you." Rossi stood up and clapped Reid on the shoulder.

"Thank you Rossi." Reid said and Rossi went back to his original seat.

"Anytime, Reid. Anytime." Closing his eyes, Rossi fell asleep.

Reid waited until Rossi had closed his eyes. Then, Reid started grinning as wide as he could. Reid was as happy as he had been in a couple days. Rossi was proud of him. He didn't think Rossi knew how much that meant to him. He was warm all over. Reid decided he should sleep. He closed his eyes, and went to sleep. The last thought that ran through his head was _Rossi's proud of me._

Morgan then opened his eyes and took his headphones off. This time, he wasn't listening to music. He had heard what Rossi had said to Reid. He smiled, then also went to sleep.

**A/N: Ta-da! First chapter down! This was supposed to take place right after Memoriam. Anyways, thanks for reading! **

**~JustKeepWriting21**


	2. Chapter 2

**Family Moments Chapter: 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

The team had gathered for a barbeque at Rossi's. Rossi and Hotch were sipping beers while they grilled hamburgers and hotdogs. JJ and Prentiss were watching Garcia play Minecraft, and laughing at Garcia, who was currently yelling at the screen of her laptop. Jack and Henry were playing in the pool with Mudgy with Will watching. Morgan and Reid were playing catch, if you call it that.

"Squeeze your glove, man." Morgan said grinning.

"I'm trying" Reid squeaked as he dropped the ball again.

Reid turned red as Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss started giggling. Morgan threw the ball again, and this time Reid caught the ball. He couldn't help but grinning at his success, however small it was. Garcia pumped her arms in the air and let out a whoop before going back to Minecraft. Reid and Morgan went back to playing catch, Reid dropping the ball occasionally. Hotch and Rossi took the hamburgers and hot dogs of the grill and loaded them onto plates, setting them on the patio table. Rossi went inside the house and brought out plates full of potato salad and baked beans and other sides.

"JJ, could you get Will and the kids for food?" Rossi asked, setting down a plateful of steaks.

"Sure Rossi" And she was gone.

"Garcia, how are you even getting internet here? I never gave you my password for the Wi-Fi."

"Oh Rossi dear, you didn't need to tell me the password. I hacked it." She said sweetly, smiling widely.

"Figured as much." Rossi rolled his eyes

Everyone gathered around the table for lunch. Not one topic they talked about had to do with anything from their job. One topic, however, had to do with Reid and chopsticks.

"He couldn't use chop sticks?" Prentiss asked, over a mouthful of baked beans.

"Had to ask the waiter for a fork. Said it was like forging for dinner with a pair on No.2 pencils." Morgan sniggered

Reid, who was scarlet now, decided to defend himself. "I can use them now" His face turning more to his natural color.

"Oh you can, can you?" Hotch piped up, his never present smirk creeping up his face.

"Yea I can. I've practiced." Reid said, now looking proud of himself.

"Rossi, could you bring us a pair of chop sticks?" Morgan asked.

The team started placing bets as Rossi gave Reid a pair of chopsticks.

"O.K. Pretty boy, you have to eat the rest of the food on this plate with your chopsticks."

The bets rapidly increased, among with chatter.

"Bu-"

"No buts, you said you could. So, show us."

"All right…" Reid said as he began to eat with his chopsticks. It did look like he had practiced.

After lunch, and Reid completed his challenge, they all went to the pool. At the pool, the team exchanged their winnings from their previous bets, Morgan cashing in by a lot. They changed into their swim suits and everyone except Morgan and Reid, who was getting everyone Cokes, got into the pool. Morgan was rubbing tanning sunscreen all over body, as if he needed anymore of a tan. When Reid came back to the pool with everyone's soda's Morgan was still on the side of the pool. Reid set down the sodas on a table and sneaked up on Morgan, who was facing toward the pool, talking to the team. He then shoved Morgan in the pool, Morgan screaming like a little girl. Reid doubled over laughing, as did the others. Even Hotch was grinning wildly. Morgan was getting out of the pool to retaliate, but Reid jumped in before Morgan got a chance to. For the rest of the day, they stayed in the pool and played games like, of all games, Marco Polo.

Rossi was it. He had his back turned to the rest of the pool, listening for sounds of movement.

"Marco."

"Polo," Came a chorus of voices, from different areas of the pool. Rossi swam a little to the left. He felt someone flick the back of his head, hearing a Morgan sounding giggle. He quickly turned around and tagged Morgan before he could get away.

"Dang it Rossi." Morgan said as he took his spot at the front of the pool.

At night, everyone just decided to sleep over. Rossi had gone to bed, and Hotch was about to, but he decided to check on his team first. JJ was fine, with Will and Henry. Garcia took one of the guest rooms, and Prentiss took the other one. They were fast asleep. Next, Hotch went to the family room to check on Morgan and Reid. Morgan was curled up in a recliner, and Reid was sprawled out on the couch. Hotch was about to go back to his room, but he heard Reid whimpering. He turned around and saw Reid squirming on the couch. Nightmares. Hotch went over, and nudged Reid awake.

"Hm? Hotch?" Reid asked, his eyes opening half way as he let out a yawn.

"Yea. You alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Thanks for checking on me."

"You're welcome Reid." Hotch turned on the TV to BBCA and found that Doctor Who was on.

"Ooh" Reid's eyes open a little wider as he heard the theme song of Season 4.

"Night Reid" Hotch said, pulling up the covers for Reid.

"Night Hotch." Reid became engaged with the Doctor Who episode.

Hotch went to his room. He thought_ my team really is my family. _

**A/N: I just started watching Sherlock. It is amazing. Anyways, as usual, thanks for reading! I'm currently working on a Doctor Who / Harry Potter crossover, for anyone who's interested. Please review! Allons-y! ~JustKeepWriting21**


End file.
